User talk:Sunderland06
Hey I see you made a number of edits on this wiki. I just recently adopted it and would love for you to come back and help out again if you were up to it. I goal is to modernize this wiki and create pages for all current and past players/managers. I think the goal of this wiki before was more of a news update. I am looking to make it into an actual encyclopedia with tables, facts and statistics. Let me know if you are interested in making this the greatest source for Liverpool F.C..--Rhonda 21:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool I understand. If you ever find yourself on wikia though you should come by and check the site out. Your always welcome.--Rhonda 23:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the main page edits. Have not gotten around to that yet. The image re-uploading is down right now but once it is up I have a better looking woodmark to add. Thanks for taking the time to edit I really appreciate it.--Rhonda 01:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it looks great. I am just now reading up on coding so you probably know as much or more than I do. I don't use RTE so that is one thing lol. That was the main problem when adopting this site was the main page. It is very out of date, but the work you have done on it is fantastic. I usually give myself Sundays off, but tomorrow I really want to work on Player Templates and categories. It seems the current default template has been destroyed so that will need to be fixed and expanded upon. If you know anything about making cool templates feel free to do anything you'd like. Are you a Liverpool fan as well as a Sunderland fan?--Rhonda 01:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks for all the help. You must be a bit sore about Bent leaving? He is proper good.--Rhonda 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style http://liverpoolfc.wikia.com/wiki/Liverpool_F.C._Wiki:_Manual_of_Style Tell me what you think so far.--Rhonda 19:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Are you on IRC?--Rhonda 20:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) work I am at work at the moment. I am off at three and will come in here and help out again. I work from 7 to three which is 1 to 9 for you. We may have some some time where we overlap but I won't be able to get on irc during the day. If you need anything just message me and ill get back to you. Ronda Is Jordan Henderson a good player? He plays for Sunderland and apparently Liverpool want him for 16million pounds. Seems like a lot of money...--Rhonda 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :it seems as if he has had a bit of a dive in form? Would you be upset if he left? Sorry I can nit get on irc right now I am on my iPad.--Rhonda 01:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry I was pretty inactive today. I was pretty busy with other things. I will be more active over the weekend because I am a proper nerd. My plans are to finish up on the Manager pages tomorrow if at all possible. Tonight before I call it a day I will be going to other football/sports related wikis to recruit. That wiki staff guy has not gotten back to be so I will also try to contact another person about our main page qualms. Thanks for the editing!!--Rhonda 02:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactive again Sorry about the last few days. My internet has been out and just got it fixed!--Rhonda 15:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also the Infoboxes on the Season pages look amazing!--Rhonda 16:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC)